This invention is directed to an improved resurfacing for tennis courts, basketball courts, volleyball courts, all weather running tracks and similar recreational areas. The improvement comprises multiple free floating layers of flexible material interposed between the existing surface and a standard asphalt resurfacing. Surfaces prepared in this manner have improved freeze thaw stability, longer life and do not develop reflective cracking.
It is a well known fact that tennis courts, basketball courts and other recreational surfaces, particularly those made of concrete or asphalt, develop cracks, crevices and the like in their surface after several seasons of play. This is particularly true of outdoor surfaces in areas that have large temperature variations over the course of a year. Once the cracks appear they only get worse until it is difficult or impossible to use the surface. When this happens, it is necessary to remove the old court and replace it with a new court or resurface the old court.
Heretofore, the most common method for resurfacing concrete or asphalt playing surfaces was to clean and prepare the existing surface and then lay a new asphalt surface over the old surface. The new asphalt surface was generally comprised of several inches of asphalt that was applied in several layers over the old surface. This resurfacing resulted in a playing surface that appeared to be new. However, after several months to several years, depending on temperature conditions and usage, these surfaces develop cracks in the same place as in the original surface. This reflective cracking occurs even where the cracks in the original surface were filled prior to resurfacing. Such new asphalt surfaces do not have excellent freeze thaw stability and the reflective cracking is aggrevated by large temperature changes.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide an improved asphalt resurface and method for applying the same.